T - Throwing Tantrums (or S part 2)
by Bdoyle
Summary: Skye's having temper tantrums and as they persist and grow in intensity the entire family is on edge. Phil and Melinda hesitate to do more than attempting a time out solution. A near tragedy at Mack's pool forces Melinda's hand. Characters - Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye, Fitz, Jemma and Tip are their adopted children, Mack and Elena


**T – Throwing Tantrums**

 _(otherwise known as 'S' part 2)_

"I go out and step inna muddles, Momma?" Skye asked as she knelt on the window seat and watched the rain splash in the small pools of water on the driveway.

Melinda smiled at the little girl as she set a box of cereal on the table next to the stack of bowls she'd also put there. "I don't think that's going to happen, Skye. The rain is very hard and the weather man says there will be thunder and lightening today. We can't play in a storm." She jutted out her lip in a mock pout and shook her head.

Skye stared at her mother for a beat and matched the pout then turned back to the window. "I non't see none thunner and lightling."

"Well, even so, the rain is too heavy for little girls to step in the "muddles", maybe tomorrow." Melinda continued as she scooped the little girl from the seat and plopped her on her hip. Skye dropped her head to her mother's shoulder and gave her best 'boo-boo face'. Melinda smiled and jiggled the little girl's chin. "Sorry, baobei, even that little face is not going to change my mind so let's see if we can get the rest of the kids out of bed and have some breakfast."

"I needa go out the side, Momma. I got a boots with laney buds on 'em for to step inna muddles." Skye nodded close to her mother's face. "O-yo give-ed them to me, member Momma?" She squirmed a little to be put down, but Melinda held on.

"You have beautiful lady bug rain boots from Elena, but we won't be using them today, Skye." Melinda smiled at her baby.

"I needa…" Skye whined as she struggled to escape her mother's embrace.

Melinda smiled and kissed the little girl's temple as she turned toward the staircase. "You need to have some breakfast and then we'll get dressed and then…"

Skye bounced up and down as her whine turned into a wail. "I geddown, Momma. I getta mine boots ferda go out the side." She babbled so quickly it sounded like one word.

Melinda stopped and stared at the little storm in her arms. She let out a frustrated breath. "Maybe you need to sit in your chair for a little bit and think about it, hmmm?"

"I no wanna sit inna chayor. I needa go inna muddles." Skye squawked as she shook her head.

Melinda shook her head. This was becoming a daily ritual and the recourse she and Phil had devised was not doing much to alleviate the problem. A visit to Dr. Stephens to rule out any physical issues found their youngest in perfect health. Maura smiled when she told Melinda that she should be happy with her baby's new behaviors. The fact that Skye was now 'acting out' more than likely showed that the little girl was secure enough in her environment to trust she would not be sent away for misbehaving. According to the doctor it was a giant step in Skye's arrested development.

"She trusts you enough to be a naughty little girl." The doctor smiled at the Coulson's plight. "Now you need to trust yourself enough to let her know you have limits and she is testing them mightily. Time for momma and daddy to let her know they love her immensely but won't put up with undesirable behavior." Maura shook her head at the pained look on Melinda's face. "You've got to stick to you guns, Mel. You've got no problems with Fitz or Jemma. You've got to do the same with Skye."

Melina heard the pediatrician's voice in her head as she stood in the hall and listened to Skye chatter on about how she needed to go outside and wanted her boots _right_ _now_. The little girl bounced and rocked vigorously in her attempt to get down. Melinda let out another frustrated sigh and headed back to the kitchen stopping next to a small blue wooden chair against the far wall. "Okay, baobei time to sit in your chair for a bit." She bent to deposit Skye on the seat.

"NO!" The little girl screamed. "I non't wanna sit onna liddle chayor." She bounced up as soon as her bottom touched the chair.

Melinda squatted down in front of her baby and gently pressed her back to the seat. Skye sat, but screamed, bounced and kicked in protest. "I'm sorry, baobei, but you're going to sit here until you calm down."

"I no wanna sidown!" Skye squealed as she bounced up and down with each word. She kicked her little feet rapidly.

"I'm sorry you're sad, baobei but you are being very naughty right now." Melinda swallowed the urge to pull the little girl into her arms and hold her until this passed. "Momma is going to wake the other kids and Skye is going to stay right here on this chair." She spoke firmly, and just loud enough to be heard over the little girl's protests. She stood slowly and waited a moment before taking a step away. Immediately, Skye threw herself face down on the floor and kicked the small chair on its side as she continued wailing.

Melinda turned back and gently righted the chair then picked up the screaming child and sat her back down on it. "Momma said sit on the chair Skye. That is what you need to do."

Skye's answer was nothing more than a series of sobs, wails and shrieks as she continued bouncing up and down on the chair and kicking her feet.

"What's she done this time?" Fitz yawned as he shuffled around his mother into the kitchen. He stopped and stared at his baby sister for a moment before looking up at his frazzled mother. "Perhaps you should rethink the chair." He suggested rubbing one eye.

Melinda let out a snort and wrapped an arm around her son. "How 'bout some breakfast, little man?" She turned him toward the table as Skye continued to throw her tantrum.

"Wow," Trip shook a finger in one ear as he joined the family and dropped into a chair at the table. "Nothing like a little Skye serenade to start the day," he chuckled. "Won't be long I'll know this song by heart."

Fitz sniggered at his brother's comment. "If you start caterwauling on your chair, I'm having my cereal in the garage."

Skye let out an extremely loud and long squeal, causing Fitz to throw his hands over his ears and Trip to grimace. Melinda let out a sigh and shook her head.

"I don't think this time out thing is working." Fitz shouted with his eyes closed and ears covered. "The rest of us are going to be deaf before she wears out."

"Oh, Skye, darling, not another tantrum." Jemma rushed into the kitchen, stopping in front of her screaming sister. Melinda stopped her a second before she pulled Skye into her arms.

"Jemma," she smiled as she took the little girl's hand. "Remember what we talked about, Skye needs to learn about consequences."

"But. Momma…" Jemma sniffled. "Look at her, she's positively hysterical. We can't…"

"Shhhh," Melinda assured the child as the boys watched from the table. "Skye is angry because she can't have her own way. She's just letting us know how she feels and we're letting her know it's okay to be angry but she still has to follow the rules."

"It seems so cruel." Jemma sobbed into her mother's midsection. She looked up at Melinda. "Isn't there an easier way?"

Melinda paused. Her older daughter was voicing every doubt she had herself and every feeling she had tried to push away.

"It'd be a lot easier to just let her do what she wants," Trip pointed out around a mouthful of cereal. "Of course then she'd just expect us to just give in all the time. Could get real ugly."

Fitz nodded as he poured cereal into a bowl. "It wouldn't be wise to just let her go on having her way and getting into all sorts of trouble."

"She might hurt herself or worse if she doesn't learn about consequences." Jemma agreed as she pulled a Kleenex from her robe pocket and dabbed her eyes. She smiled at her mother and wrapped her arms around her middle. "It's okay, momma…it will be okay."

Melinda hugged her little girl and smiled at her boys. Here they were, her children comforting and encouraging her without realizing they could do so. She stopped for a moment suddenly feeling a second set of little arms around her thigh. Everyone noticed the silence at the same time.

"I hungary, momma." Skye sniffled as she reached up to her mother. Melinda smiled and reached down to pick up her baby without breaking Jemma's embrace. The little girl drew a deep breath and rubbed both hands over her eyes. "I have pingk icks?" Skye sniffled as she wrapped her arms around Melinda's neck.

Another battle won, Melinda signed to herself. Skye put up a good fight but stayed on her chair, well mostly stayed on it and she did not give in to the protests. For now it was over and all was back to as normal as it got in a house full of kids with all sorts of issues. Melinda ushered Jemma to the table with a gentle reminder to eat breakfast not just watch the boys eat theirs then hurried Skye off to the powder room.

"You washa mine sads all away, momma?" Skye sniffled from her perch on the counter top as Melinda used a cool washrag to wipe the little girl's face. "I no like-a liddle chayor, Momma." She announced as she squeezed her eyes closed and held her head back.

Melinda merely listened as she completed her chore.

"Daddy pudda chayor in a gratch?" Skye nodded at her mother.

Melinda gently tapped the little girl's nose, causing her to blink once. "Momma thinks it's a good little chair."

Skye scowled. "I no like-a siddon it no mores, a kay?"

"Hmmm," Melinda smiled as she leaned forward to touch her forehead to her baby's. "I think we'll keep it just in case." She stood back and lifted Skye to the floor and took her hand as they exited the room and headed for the kitchen.

"I non't haves none uncase no mower." Skye announced.

Melinda smiled down at her baby. It would be wonderful if it was that easy, but she knew it was not quite over.

xx

A long rainy day spent in the house with four siblings is never a good thing and always a recipe for disaster. Fitz earned himself an hour in his room after slamming his hands on the table after Skye touched his K'nex¹ structure. Trip banished himself to the basement for a few hours of kid free quiet and Skye free PlayStation time. Even Jemma was worn down by the gloominess of the day, snapping at her brothers when they teased her just a bit too much. Before she could be scolded the little girl sent herself to her room where Melinda found her sound asleep twenty minutes later. Skye was the worst of the crew spending another spell in her chair for throwing toys across the room which resulted in another fifteen minutes of screaming, kicking and throwing herself on the floor. Lunch went without incident as the family enjoyed grilled cheese and tomato soup, everyone's favorite. The mere suggestion of naptime sent the youngest Coulson into another downward spiral. Melinda felt it counterproductive to have the little girl sit so she could calm down enough to sleep, but Skye actually wore herself out with the ultra-tantrum and fell asleep on the kitchen floor.

After carrying the sleeping toddler to her bed and making sure Salty was secure in her arms, Melinda practically fell onto the couch and just stared at the myriad of toys spread across the family room. She envied Phil working at the office on this dreary day, dealing with grumpy clients demanding details and complaining about costs and contracts. She closed her eyes and let her head drop back against the couch. She looked down quickly when the cushion next to her dipped slightly. Opening her eyes without moving her head she smiled at Fitz who quickly snuggled next to her. She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around her and drew a deep breath.

"Wǒ ài nǐ, Māmā," the little boy whispered.

She smiled as she rubbed a hand up and down on his back. "Wǒ měilì de nánhái, wǒ gèng ài nǐ.²"

A few seconds later a flash of lightening brightened the darkened sky. A loud clap of thunder followed and shook the room causing the little boy to bury his head in his mother's embrace. Melinda squeezed him a little tighter and listened for the sound of the girls racing from the second floor, but heard nothing.

Fitz let out a breath and lifted his head. "Would you like me to tidy up the toys?"

"Nope," Melinda answered without opening her eyes. "Just sit here with me and listen to the quiet." Again the thunder rumbled behind the lightening.

"It actually isn't so very quiet," Fitz sniggered.

"Shhhh," Melinda hushed him. "It's Skye quiet. Let's just listen for a little while."

Fitz smiled and snuggled closer, closing his eyes and doing just that.

xx

Three days of rain and tantrums finally turned into clear skies and sunshine by the weekend. Phil and Melinda had taken turns spending the days with the kids as summer break had everyone out of school for the next two months. Melinda was more than thankful that Miss Tripani did not have to deal with this new development in Skye's behavior. Phil secretly wished the teacher could give them a break from his little claxon that sounded at least once per day.

One of the worst was the day Phil decided to do a little grocery shopping, hoping the change would help deal with the never ending rain. Everyone donned slickers and rain boots and set off to fill the family coffers before Melinda returned for the day. To save time Phil divided the shopping list in two, assigning half to Trip and Jemma while he plopped Skye in the cart and recruited Fitz as his navigator. It started off so well. They moved up and down the aisles dropping items into the cart and crossing them off the list. Skye shivered as they moved through the frozen food and dairy section. Fitz bumped the cart to the left as they moved toward the snack aisle, whispering to Phil that is was not very wise to take his little sister there as she would demand some of every snack item she could reach. What neither of them realized was that the cereal aisle would evoke pretty much the same reaction.

"I non't like-a ohmeole, Daddy." Skye shook her head as they entered the aisle. She pointed to the cylindrical boxes lining the shelves at her eye level. "It bees all smooshy alla time." Fitz, nodded his agreement.

Phil looked at the list. Melinda really hadn't specified any particular brand or kind only that it should not have anything green included. They still had not figured out the reasoning behind Skye's aversion to anything that color.

Fitz walked slowly in front of the cart scanning the shelves from top to bottom. "Mom, doesn't like us to have all the sugary stuff." He informed his father. "And then there's the green taboo, so our choices are limited." He stopped and looked up to the top shelves, scrunching up his nose at the selection. Skye watched for a moment and imitated her brother's expression. "No flaky stuff like Raisin Bran or Corn Flakes. They break down much too quickly in the milk and turn into floppy little skins." He turned to Phil and turned very serious. "They are not very appealing."

Phil stifled a laugh and nodded his agreement.

"I hellup Fizt fina cerell, akay?" Skye was already pushing herself up from her seat in the cart.

"That," the little boy pointed at his sister with wide eyes, "would be a very bad idea."

Phil looked from one child to the other as Skye stood in the seat section of the shopping cart. Fitz pulled an exaggerated frowning face and stepped back a few paces.

"I think you can help from right here from the cart, angel." Phil spoke calmly as he tapped the handle of the cart and attempted to sit the little girl back down in the seat.

"I look it the pitzurs onna bosses on my foots." The cart wobbled slightly as Skye jumped up and down, keeping her balance only because Phil was holding her hips.

He leaned forward and spoke quietly. "You can see the pictures on the boxes while you sit on your bottom. You're eyes will still work."

Fitz shook his head and backed up a few more steps. "Uh oh, here it comes. She's going full throttle, Da. You best prepare yourself." He warned as he clapped his hands over his ears.

Skye let out a scream as Phil pulled her booted feet back through the leg holes on the metal cart. She kicked so hard both lady bug boots flew in different directions, bouncing off the neatly stocked cereal shelves. Two boxes of cheerios flipped to the floor on one side of the aisle while a piled display of Breakfast Bars toppled. Fitz jumped out of the way avoiding the crash.

"Hey," Phil tried the calm approach, afraid to collect the little boots and leave Skye's side. Surely, she'd stand again and more than likely fall to the floor. "Those lady bugs are not going to be allowed in this store if they knock things off the shelves." He laughed a not real laugh.

Skye gripped the handle of the cart and bounced up and down as she wailed, repeating over and over that she wanted to get down. She kicked her now stocking feet rapidly, hitting the metal grid of the cart with each swing. Fitz scurried down the aisle and grabbed a box of Trix and one of Berry Kix then ran back and tossed them into the cart. He wrapped his fingers through the tiny bars and pulled it forward, hoping that a change of scenery in the canned vegetable aisle might give his baby sister a new point of view. Skye wasn't really interested in staring at boring old pictures of vegetables especially when most of them were some shade of green.

"Time to go, Da." He called as Phil grabbed the boots and hurried to catch up, throwing a box of Rice Krispies into the cart as he passed them.

Skye's wailing and fighting to escape the cart continued.

By the time Phil pushed his hysterical child to the checkout line, Trip and Jemma had joined him following the sound of their sister's protest. Canned veggies regardless of their color did nothing to alleviate Skye's explosion of emotion. Several older women shook their heads as they walked past the frazzled father, murmuring how it was sad that some people could not control their children. No amount of control could calm this little Tasmania Devil right now. Phil had no choice but to direct his brood to the doors after make arrangements with the manager to return for his groceries within the hour. A difficult task as being heard over Skye's bellowing was almost impossible and watching Trip trying to contain her was definitely unbearable.

Driving home through pelting rain while listening to the continued screaming and the kicking against the back of the seat was no easy task but it was much less stressful than it had been trying to force the incensed preschooler into her safety seat while she was in full tantrum mode. Phil was almost thrilled when he clipped the last restraint and felt a bit guilty for the feeling of satisfaction it brought. He wondered if he could just lift the little hellion seat and all to transport her into the house.

Fitz plugged his ears chanting some crazy mathematical formulas at the top of his lungs. Jemma tried unsuccessfully not to join her sister with sympathy tears and was soon sniffing back tears as she just as miserably tried to console her. Trip flicked on the radio at an ear piercing volume only adding to the cacophony in the vehicle. Phil wondered if this could be considered battle duty and why it seemed the five miles he had to drive seemed more like fifty.

Once inside their home, Phil plopped his screaming mimi on her little blue chair while the other kids scattered to the four corners of the house seeking some kind of refuge from their sister's rampage. She threw herself to the floor, kicking the chair over and away all the while screaming that she was not going to sit on it ever again. Of course between the wailing and her mangled language skills it was mostly garble. Phil stood with his hands on his hips and watched her flail and roll back and forth in her anger. He really considered joining her because he felt pretty much the same way.

Melinda was right this 'time out sitting' practice was for the birds. It was more torture for the rest of the family than it was helping to correct or even lesson Skye's unacceptable behavior. If someone were to ask, Phil would have to say it was probably making things worse. Maura and Skye's counselor had told them things would get much worse before they got better but no one could have prepared them for this.

Skye continued screaming as she stood and pulled off her slicker tossing it across the floor pounding her stocking feet on the floor like some crazed dancer. Phil took a breath and set the little chair back on its feet. He gently took his squirming child and sat her down on it only to have her bounce right back up and let out another ear splitting scream. Again, the frustrated father plopped her back down and placed a firm hand on her mid section holding her there.

"I know you can't hear me, angel eyes," he sighed. "But you are going to sit on your chair until you're all finished with this tantrum."

"No, no, no, no, no," Skye wailed as she bounced her hands up and down at her sides. "I non't wanna sidonna chayor no moer foever."

The screaming continued for five more minutes before dwindling down to a sniffling sob as the little girl fell forward laying her head on her own lap. She took short shaky breaths. Phil watched for a moment before lifting her into his arms as he stood. Her shaky breathing continued as she laid her head on his shoulder and was asleep before he got her to her bed.

Leaving Trip in charge, only because he knew Skye would nap for at least two and a half hours, Phil and Fitz returned to the grocery store to collect their supplies and offer their apologies.

xx

Melinda was not amused when Phil informed her they probably would not be welcome in Giant Market for a few weeks….maybe months…and definitely without their little fire engine in tow. He gave her a blow by blow account of the day's fiasco before any of the kids could elaborate on Skye's performance at the supermarket.

She stood at the back door and watched as their baby happily played with her sister on the deck, pouring water from a small plastic teapot into matching plastic cups as Jemma explained tea time. She smiled at the child's glee in her fantasy. It was hard to believe that this same happy child could turn into a torrent of fury, kicking and spitting fire in the blink of an eye.

"I don't think this is working, Mel." Phil commented as he stepped next to his wife and smiled at his daughters' play. "I know Maura said it would take time but it's been a month and…"

"It's just getting worse." She finished for him, shaking her head as she turned from the window and sat at the table. She stared into the refection in her tea cup and let out a soft sigh. "I know she needs limits and consequences but it just seemed so much easier when we…"

"Let her do as she pleased?" Phil finished this time around a sip of his coffee. "Seems like we're damned either way," he shrugged as he continued watching Jemma giggle at something Skye was trying to tell her.

"I'm not ready to take that step, Phil." Melinda cautioned.

He turned and smiled at her. "I was pretty close this afternoon." He admitted.

Melinda raised her eyebrows. "You?" She smiled at his confession, almost laughing at his blush. Phil was no pushover. He made sure all of the kids towed the line and was not averse to raising his voice to make a point. He threatened on occasion but never had cause to carry through on any of them. For some reason every…no, make that three out of four kids believed daddy when he promised a very uncomfortable conversation to anyone who came close to crossing a line. He read Trip the riot act when the young boy ignored curfew and had both he and Melinda cruising local pizza parlors in search of their teen. And that was pretty much the worse with the exception of the seat dusting he applied to Jemma when she a disappearing act while staying at Lian's farm a few weeks ago. Yep, he seemed the calmer parent but seventy-five percent of their kids were careful not to cross him.

"You know, Maura said she's just testing us." Phil offered, ignoring Melinda's implication.

"And we are failing miserably," Melinda deadpanned.

Phil raised his coffee mug in an affirmative toast.

They both turned as Fitz shuffled into the room carrying some sort of contraption he slid onto the table and frowned at for a moment before speaking. "This component right here," he tapped the item, "just won't cooperate." He looked up sideways at his father. "If I had a soldering gun I could secure it firmly and would most likely function properly."

Phil smiled as he set down his cup and sat down on the chair closest to Fitz's gadget and examined it for a few seconds before turning to his son, who was waiting for an answer. "If you had a soldering gun you'd probably have eleven burned fingertips." He commented without looking at the little boy.

Fitz's shoulders slumped. "That is physically impossible, Da. I have only ten digits." He frowned as he touched each finger with the respective thumb.

Melinda smiled at her son's plight as she set down her teacup. "I think your Da means your bottom would be smoldering after you burned holes into all of the furniture." She sniggered.

"I would certainly not use such a tool in the house, mom. I'd just need a bit of workspace in the garage or perhaps my own work shop." Fitz hinted.

Phil sat back and took a deep breath. "We talked about this Fitz." He reminded the little boy. "Your mom and I just don't feel comfortable with you having dangerous tools or working anywhere without supervision. When you're older…"

"But, Da…" Fitz interrupted. "I'm in my prime, by the time I'm fifteen or sixteen I may be burnt out."

Melinda smiled. Their children never surprised her with their dramatics.

"I think you've got a few more miles on you, little man." Phil smiled as he pulled the little boy into a quick hug. "Tell you what," he tapped Fitz's nose once. "Let's take this baby out to the garage and you can show me what you need soldered." He stood and caught Melinda's look of panic. "Not to worry Mom, I'd do the work. Fitz here will just be my assistant." He picked up Fitz's creation as he stood and motioned toward the door.

"Phil…" she called after them. "If he gets hurt…" But there were already across the deck and heading for the garage.

xx

The morning of Mack's birthday dawned bright and muggy, a perfect day for a pool party. The large man had joked for months with Fitz about throwing himself a birthday bash and had every intention of seeing it through, all for the benefit of the Coulson children whom he and Elena considered nieces and nephews. Although the adults planned a relaxing day of friendly banter and cool drinks, there would be cake and ice cream and lots of balloons (as per Skye's instructions). The kids would have all day to splash and dive in the pool while the adults cooled off and kept a close eye on the water play. The biggest surprise of the day would be the arrival of Hunter and Bobbi who had arrived last night and planned to make a big splash after everyone else arrived.

Fitz stood leaning against the doorframe of the powder room, watching his mother brush his baby sister's hair and attempt to keep a bow that matched her nautical themed sundress in place. "I don't see why you are making such a fuss to make her look so fancy when we'll all just put on swim suits as soon as we arrive." He shrugged his shoulders and picked at the collar of the golf shirt he wore. "It seems a waste of time."

Melinda looked up from her task. "You," she pointed to the little boy, "and your sisters are going to stay looking fancy until _I_ decide it's swim suit time."

The little boy's shoulders fell as he let out a fluttery sigh. "It's to be a pool party, mom." He reminded her. "That in itself infers one should wear a swim suit as proper attire." Her look silenced him as he offered an innocent smile.

Twisting a quick ponie into Skye's fine hair she snapped a red and white bow over it and smiled at the accomplishment. Skye turned and smiled, holding up a baby doll with several pony tails sticking out in all directions.

"Looka, momma, I makeded mine baby have pureddy hayor juss like-a myon." The little girl smiled.

Fitz's eyes went wide. Melinda cast him a warning glare.

"She is a fine baby, Skye." Fitz smiled as he wrapped an arm around the little girl and walked her into the hall.

Melinda tossed hair paraphernalia into a basket below the sink and called after them. "Stay in the kitchen and out of trouble. As soon as Daddy comes downstairs we are leaving." She stepped into the hall and watched her two youngest walk toward the kitchen then moved to the bottom of the stairs to hurry Phil and Jemma along before she had to redress her least likely to stay clean children. Trip had already packed the car and tried one more time to convince his grandmother to accompany them to the party.

Phil pulled the black SUV into Mack's wide driveway and cast a quick glance at his wife. She returned the look, both mentally crossing their fingers. Skye had had no eruptive behavior since yesterday morning when she could not accompany Jemma on a trip to the library. It lasted almost twenty five minutes and had Melinda close to tears herself. As usual, the little girl recovered and moved on without incident, but mom's nerves remained on edge for hours after.

It had been twenty seven hours. Phil and Melinda hoped it was a good sign. They hoped.

Fitz had the car door open as Phil turned off the engine. He was one foot on the pavement and set to run when his mother's order to stop froze him in place. Jemma giggled at his brother's plight as Trip helped Bernice out of the seat his little brother had slipped over in order to be first out of the vehicle. The older woman merely laughed at Fitz's exuberance.

"Me too, me too," Skye pleaded as she pulled at the clasps on her safety seat. She kicked her feet with the excitement of arriving at their destination.

Phil let out a breath and smiled at Melinda who had already exited and had a firm grip on their son. The little boy sported a fine pout but followed his mother's orders and stayed put. Phil closed his door and opened the rear to extricate Skye from her seat. She wriggled her fingers at him as rapidly as her little sandaled feet kicked.

"Hurvy, hurvy, daddy. I geddout too." She squealed as she tried to help him undo the buckles that held her in place.

Phil laughed as he pulled each lose and caught his little girl as she nearly jumped out once free. "Whoa, there angel eyes," he smiled as he brought her up to eye level. "Don't want to start the day needing more bandaids." He nodded toward the Little Mermaid patch on her left knee, earned with a spill from her bike the day before.

Skye squirmed in order to get down but stopped when Phil gave her a gentle shake and looked into her eyes. "I will put you down, but you have to hold daddy's hand." He nodded and waited for her reply. It came immediately. The little girl nodded rapidly. Phil smiled and kissed her cheek then lowered her to the ground and took her by the hand. He noticed Elena coming toward them with Mack a few feet behind.

Trip had gathered most of the 'baggage' from the back of the car. Bernice had one twin by the hand as Melinda waited for Phil and their baby to round the car to join them.

"O-YO!" Skye's screech stopped everyone as she tore across the blacktop toward the woman.

Melinda realized Phil had lost his hold on the little girl just by his glance over the hood of the car. He leaned forward to catch her but she was already out of reach.

"Skye!" both parents bellowed after her, but she weaved between the parked cars heading for the backyard.

Elena and Mack turned in two directions intending to head off the little girl before she made it to the large locked gate. Melinda and Phil advanced from the other direction. Bernice tightened her hold on Fitz who was more than willing to join in the chase. He grimaced up at her.

The squealing wail that emitted from an area no one could see let the entire party know one little girl had gone down on the macadam. Jemma gasped. Fitz shook his head.

Melinda was first on scene as she pulled Skye up from the pavement. She turned the little girl toward her. Skye's face was pinched in a silent scream that Melinda release with a quick puff of air blown toward the little girl. She exhaled with the force of a claxon. Momma quickly assessed the damages as Daddy arrived to offer support and sympathy.

With no major injuries found other than a small brushburn on the heel of one hand, Melinda held her baby close and shushed her with rocking and quick kisses. "This is why daddy told you knot to run, baobei." She shushed her again. "No booboos, no blood…" she assured the little girl as Phil and the others helped get all of the bags into the house.

Elena wrapped ice in a soft washcloth and gave it to Skye to hold until her hand stopped hurting which Skye assured everyone would be 'nevore, evore, nevore, fernevore'. When Fitz appeared on the deck in his bright yellow swim trunks and electric green goggles, she was miraculously cured.

"I needa babing soup too, momma. I swimmina poowell wit Fizt." The little girl sniffled as she slipped off Melinda's lap and handed Elena the now soggy wash cloth.

Melinda smiled at Skye's recovery and tapped a finger lightly on her nose. "Momma will get your bathing suit, but you need to wait for me or daddy to go in the pool."

"I go wid Fizt." Skye nodded at her brother's goofy smile squished by his goggles.

Melinda shook her head. "No, baobei, not with Fitz. He is too little to watch you in the water. You need to be with momma or daddy."

"Why don't you come to help me while your momma gets ready?" Elena put out her arms to the little girl who was already backing away and shaking her head.

"No, I go inna poowell wid Fizt now. I non't wanna to waid a liddle bit fer momma." Skye whined.

Melinda took a cautious breath and said a quick plea that this would not turn into an explosion. She shook her head when Elena attempted another redirection. Skye saw around that every time.

"You come with Momma, and we will change together." Melinda stood and reached out a hand to the little girl. Phil looked up from across the deck, realizing his little girl was very close to meltdown. He set down his drink and walked away from Mack who was mid-sentence, hoping to get to his wife and daughter before that happened.

Melinda was already face to face with their little ball of fire. "Skye," she spoke calmly but firmly. "You need to do as Momma asks. Fitz is going to wait for me too. Aren't you?" She looked up at the little boy who stood with his mouth agape. "Aren't you?" She asked again, in a tone that demanded an affirmative reply.

"Mom," Fitz whined as she shoulders fell. "I'm not a b…"

"Aren't you?" She glared at him.

Fitz swallowed quickly and nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He looked to Elena who gave him a quick look of sympathy.

"Fizt non't gotsa wade a minute. Him gotsa baby soup and gongles. Him gonina poowell. I jump offa side wid Fitz. He hold mine hand." Skye whined and bounced as she tried to pull away from her mother.

"Hey, angel," Phil squatted down next to his little girl and spoke quietly. "You don't want to have to sit and think about calming down, do you?"

Skye shook her head. "No liddle chayor heore. I non't gonna siddown. I gowin a poowell."

Elena shook her head and threw up her arms. Her friends were trying to reason with a four-year-old. "¡Esto es _ridículo_! ¿Tratas de explicar la _lógica_ a un bebé?³"

Melinda frowned at her friend's reaction then turned back to the stubborn little girl facing her father. "I'm sorry, Skye, but that is not going to happen." She shook her head and reached for the child's hand.

Skye pulled away immediately turning her bones to jelly (as children are eerily able to do) and dissolved into a screaming, kicking mass at Phil's feet. He closed his eyes and took a breath, looking up at Elena. "I'm really sorry about this, guys. Maybe we should leave." He stood but did not miss the look of utter despair on Fitz as the little boy's shoulders drooped.

"Don't be still more ridiculous," Elena frowned as she placed her hands on Fitz's shoulders and urged him toward the pool where Trip had just back flipped from the diving board and Jemma sat with her feet in the shallow end, clapping for her older brother. "Vas a la piscina, pequeño hombre. Diviértete, nada, bucea, chapotea con Jemma y Trip. Tu hermanita está siendo muy traviesa. Creo que ella necesita más que una silla.⁴" She bent and kissed the little boy on the head as she gave him a gentle nudge forward.

Fitz took two steps toward the pool then turned back to look at his parents. Phil smiled as Melinda nodded. The boy's smile returned broader than it had been. "Sabía que te amaba, Yoyo." He whispered to Elena before letting out a whoop and racing toward the crystal clear water.

For a second Skye's wailing halted as she watched Fitz race across the grass and cannonball into the water without hesitating. Jemma raised her hands in defense of the splash, but smiled at her brother's tomfoolery. Bernice rose from the shady area where she had taken up residency for the afternoon and waited for the boy to resurface. She smiled broadly and sat back with her lemonade and crocheting as Fitz paddled his way to the opposite end of the pool, surely in an effort to get his sister to join in the fun.

"I gowin a poowell with Fitz!" Skye resumed her wailing as she stood and took a step in the direction her brother had gone, stopped in her tracks by Phil's gentle grasp. He stood taking her with him, but her struggle to escape continued as she squirmed, squealed and squawked to be put down.

"Maybe, I should take her home til she calms down." He suggested again as he turned toward the gate that lead back to the driveway. Skye squealed louder but now her words were lost in the emotion of the tantrum.

Melinda rolled her eyes. Despite the situation, Phil coming back if he were to leave would be hours and that would certainly defeat the purpose of a family outing. She reached to take the struggling child from his arms.

"With the others there is no problem," Elena began, throwing her arms in the air. She was unaccustomed to seeing her friends lose control over any situation let alone one cause by one tiny girl. "What is so hard with this one?" She turned away and then back, rambling in her native tongue rapidly as her voice reached a peaked crescendo. "Si esto fuera Fitz o Jemma, no habría problema. Mamá o papá no dudarían en darle una buena bofetada en el culo."

Phil pursed his lips and gave a quick shrug. Maybe it was because Skye was so little or so much younger and maybe it was because of the little girl's past, but both he and Melinda had a difficult time disciplining their youngest. It made no sense at all and yet he fell into the same mindset as his wife. He loved the little girl's wild spirit, her imagination and determination. Maybe he was afraid of breaking all of that if he put his foot down. He looked into his wife's eyes as he loosened his grip on their baby. She was more than likely thinking a lot of the same thoughts.

Skye took advantage of her father's lessened grip and squirmed free of his hold before Melinda was able to take her. The little girl slid to the ground and ran, slipping through Elena's attempt to snatch her as she passed.

Children have some innate ability to move quickly, perhaps due to their size or maybe because adults just never think they can do just that. Skye Coulson was no exception. She had one target and was determined to get to it despite the obstacles in her path.

"Skye!" Phil and Melinda bellowed as both broke into a run attempting to catch their fleeing escapee.

Elena stopped for an instant, gained her bearings and lit off as well, calling for Mack as she did. The large man turned from the grill he was preparing and watched as his partner and their friends raced across the lawn. He grimaced for a second as he tried to imagine why they would be doing so then caught the little spec of red and white they were pursuing. He broke into a run, also heading for the pool.

Trip had pulled himself out of the water and used one of the towels to wipe his face. He took a long drink of the cold soft drink he'd left on one of the small tables around the pool. Noticing his siblings jump to their feet, at the same time he heard his parent shriek their baby sister's name. he spun around and almost choked on the swallow. Skye was inches from the edge of the deepest part of Mack's oversized pool.

The young boy watched as everything happened in slow motion. Skye did not stop at the edge. She just kept running and for a split second she seemed suspended over the deep blue water before just disappearing beneath it, barely making a splash. Trip didn't remember dropping his glass or diving into the pool. He didn't hear his grandmother scream to Fitz and Jemma to stop or see her struggling to hold on to his brother with one hand while comforting his sister with the other. He felt more than heard three addition splashes into the water almost at the same time, followed closely by two more.

Suddenly there were more arms and legs in the pool than he could imagine. It was like swimming in a school of squid, if there were such a thing, and despite his effort to find his baby sister, his lungs screamed for air and he pushed his way to the surface. Trip gasped for breath, hearing his grandmother screaming his given name and turning to see her standing, knee deep in the water with Jemma and Fitz still in tow. He turned back quickly, took a deep breath and dived again, Bernice's voice still echoing in his head. A strong hand grabbed his forearm and pulled him back to the surface. He turned ready for a fight, astonished to see Hunter's just as astonished face looking back.

"It's okay, mate. Mack's got her." The Brit assured the boy as he pulled him to the side of the large pool.

Mack had reached the water at the same time Phil and Melinda dove in after their baby. His long powerful form not bogged down by street clothes making it easier to reach to the bottom of the pool faster than either. He grabbed the little form and pushed her up as far as his arms could reach, feeling her pulled away as he pushed with all his strength against the bottom to reach the surface. He and Phil surfaced together with Skye held well above the water level. Melinda's head popped up a second later, Bobbi at her side pulling her toward the ladder where she pushed Melinda up first.

Skye coughed and spluttered the water from her nose and mouth, until most of it came out as vomit. Mack held the little girl over his arm, face down and thumped her back repeatedly helping to release the water she had swallowed more than breathed. She gasped a few times before gaining her breath then let out a healthy wail, followed by sobs that were a definite call for Momma. Melinda grabbed her child and pulled her close, wrapping her in an embrace that was joined by a soggy Phil, who kissed the little girl's head and pulled both into a hug.

Hunter bent forward resting his hands on his knees and took deep breaths. "That's got to be the most dramatic entrance I've ever made." He laughed despite the situation. Bobbi threw the towel she held at him, but smiled nonetheless.

Bernice released the twins who ran to join their parents. She wrapped a towel around her shivering grandson, knowing he was not trembling with the cold but with the fear of what could have happened. Elena wrapped her arms around Mack and squeezed hard enough to let him know she was glad he acted as quickly as he did.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief before stepping back to let the sheen of terror evaporate. Melinda took a very deep breath and glared at her youngest. Fitz took a few steps back and swallowed hard before grabbing Jemma's hand and pulling her with him.

"Come on, Jemma, this is not going to turn out very well." The little boy shook his head as he led his sister back toward Trip and their adopted grandmother.

Melinda used the towel someone had wrapped around both her and Skye to wipe the little girl's face then went down on one knee placing her child on the ground in front of her. She used one finger to raise the little girl's head to face her. Skye took a shaky breath and let out a few more sobs. "Skye," Melinda struggled to keep a firm voice as Phil stood beside them. "That was a very, very naughty and dangerous thing to do. You scared momma and daddy and everyone here." She spread one arm in a wide circle as the others began moving away to give the parents and their child some privacy.

"I non't wanna siddon a chayor, momma…" Skye whined a sob, anticipating her consequences.

Melinda looked up at Phil. He raised his brows and gave an almost imperceptible nod. She took another deep breath before continuing.

"No, Skye you will not sit on a chair. You and I are going into the house and I will be the one sitting down. You are going to listen to momma and then…" she looked up at Phil again. "And then your little bottom will not want to sit on anything for a little while." She pursed her lips, nodded once, scooped up her child and headed for the house before anyone or anything could lessen her resolve. Skye had crossed the line and things were going to be a bit uncomfortable for a time.

Twenty minutes later, Melinda returned with a sniffling Skye by the hand. Both now sported swim suits, although Melinda chose to also don a terry cover-up. She smiled as she joined the party of friends who had either dried in the sun or changed from their recent fully dressed dive into the pool.

"Well, there's the little mermaid." Hunter jested, putting down his drink and reaching for the little girl clad in a pink and purple one piece swimsuit. "Don't you look just darling," he smiled.

Skye did not move toward him, but took a very shaky breath and swallowed a little sob. She looked up to her mother who nodded toward Phil sitting next to their friend. Melinda released the little girl's hand and watched as she scurried to her father, reaching up to him as she got to his side. Phil pulled Skye into his lap and kissed the top of her head. She sat back against him and sniffled again.

"Skye is going to sit with Daddy for a bit while Momma spends some time with Fitz and Jemma. She is going to think about doing as she is told without making a fuss and never, ever running away from momma or daddy again." She gave a quick nod to Phil as Hunter's mouth formed an 'O' of understanding. "Do you hear momma, Skye?"

The little girl nodded quickly, sniffled and squirmed closer to Phil. "Mom-ma putted lotsa spanks onna mine bum, da-dee. I non't gonna run way no moer foever. I be gonna listen, akay?" Skye spoke quietly in staccato verse between short sobby breaths to her father.

Phil looked up at his wife and raised his brows. She returned a quick nod then turned toward her twins splashing in the shallow end of the pool. Fitz urged her to come see him dive and Jemma was more than happy to show her how long she could stay underwater. She smiled at both as she walked toward them, joined by Elena who put an arm around her shoulders and Bobbi who offered her a drink.

"I'm sure she did, angel eyes." Phil crooned as he kissed his little girl again. "Momma was very scared and she never wants you to do something so naughty again. Daddy doesn't want you to either." He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently.

"Hoer love me, daddy. Hoer mine momma foever." Skye sniffled into his embrace.

"Yes, angel. Momma will love you forever and always." Phil assured her, "even when she puts a spank on your bum." He smiled at the look Hunter cast. "We both do." He kissed her again as she turned and snuggled into his embrace.

"Daddy?" Skye's little voice came muffled from against his chest.

"Hmmm," he breathed as he watched his wife in the water with the twins.

"I go inna poowell now?"

Phil chuckled. Skye was nothing if not persistent. "Not just yet, angel. We'll wait for momma to tell us." He felt the little girl take a deep breath against him. He braced himself for the wail that would follow.

Skye squirmed a little in his arms and drew a breath. She turned slowly and looked at her mother then up at her father. "I wade fo momma, daddy. I non't be noddy no moer aday."

Hunter smiled. "Smart kid," he tipped his amber bottle toward them. "Momma May makes the rules."

xx

Hours later Phil carried a sleeping Jemma into the house as Trip hefted Fitz onto his shoulder from the car. He gave his grandmother a quick kiss before she headed for her apartment then followed Melinda who held Skye to her shoulder.

Once the twins were tucked into their beds and Trip said goodnight, the Coulsons stood in the doorway of their baby's bedroom. Melinda let out a soft breath and rested her head on Phil's shoulder.

"My god Phil, what if…" she choked back a sob as she brought her hand to her lips.

"It didn't." He stopped her, pulling her close and kissing her temple.

"I never should have let it go that far, Phil. I never…"

"Shhh," he kissed her again. "WE…we won't let it get that far again."

"Never…" she breathed against him.

They stood in silence blinking away the vision of the tragedy they'd avoided today, blaming themselves for letting things get to that point.

"You think that's the end of the tantrums?" She mused, listening to his heartbeat and already knowing the answer.

"Not a chance," he chuckled. "But she might think twice about just how long she holds out. I don't think she's a match for momma."

Melinda laughed lightly and patted his chest before moving toward her sleeping baby and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Skye whimpered a bit then pulled Salty close and curled into a tight ball.

"Wǒ ài nǐ, jíshǐ nǐ tiáopí, wǒ de bǎobèi. Tiánmì de mèng⁵." Melinda smiled as she brushed the hair from Skye's face.

"Mom…" a groggy voice came from the doorway.

Melinda turned to see Fitz leaning against the doorframe with both arms wrapped around his middle. Phil looked down as if the boy had just magically appeared next to him.

"My stomach doesn't feel ve…" Fitz started then slapped a hand over his mouth. Phil grabbed the waste basket next to Skye's dresser and pushed it in front of the boy in the nick of time. He held it but grimaced at Melinda who blew a soft breath over her lip and reached to take it from him.

She wrapped an arm around the little boy turning toward the bathroom and placed a quick kiss on Phil's cheek as she passed.

"I don't think I should have eaten all those hot dogs." Fitz lamented before retching into the little pink waste basket again.

Melinda shook her head as she helped him into the room. She give him some anti-nausea medicine, a lot of sympathy and plenty of TLC before he'd drift back to sleep snuggled against her on the large recliner in the family room.

It wasn't easy being a mother…especially when thrust into it so quickly and without warning…but Melinda May Coulson wouldn't trade it for the world.

 _Note: While temper tantrums are used as a plot line here, they are nothing to be scoffed at. While it is normal for children to sometimes have extreme tantrums, by the age of three they should be learning to calm themselves. Constant extreme tantrums, especially those in which children harm themselves or others should not be overlooked. If you feel your child has more extreme tantrums or you cannot calm your child after twenty minutes please speak to you pediatrician. It is never too early to seek intervention and make things easier for your child and for yourself._

 _¹K'Nex is a construction toy system invented by Joel Glickman. Introduced to the U.S. in 1992, K'Nex is currently designed and produced by K'Nex Industries Inc. of Hatfield, Pennsylvania_

 _²My beautiful boy, I love you more._

 _³This is ridiculous. You are trying to reason with a baby._

 _⁴_ _You go to the pool, little man. Have fun, swim, dive, splash with Jemma and Trip. Your little sister is being very naughty. I think she needs more than a chair._ _"_

 _⁵_ _I love you, even when you're naughty, my baby. Sweet dreams_


End file.
